The Horror of Kul Elna
by Lukercy-Lover-Forever
Summary: The gang decide to go to Egypt after their graduation, somehow making their way into Kul Elna. When strange things start to happen and the deaths begin, the gang is dying to get out. Literally.


The darkness surrounding the silent village cast fear into the hearts of those brave enough to venture near. The screams of the lost and broken souls casting fear into the hearts of the people of Egypt. The village was cursed with only misery and pain.

3000 years and the village held no change; the spirits waiting to exact their revenge against those who caused them this misery. The people in Egypt knew of the tale of Kul Elna. They knew of the pain that had occurred on a day 3000 years ago. Rumors were fast to spread about the abandoned village; haunted, they said. Whispers that the Thief King's spirit still roamed his village, killing anyone who dared venture into his realm.

There were those who were brave enough to venture into the ghost village. Fools they were. No one ever heard or saw from them again. People whispered the rumors quietly; afraid that the Thief King may hear them one day and come for revenge as he did so many years ago. But they were all just rumors. The Thief King was gone.

Atem stretched his body as he stood from his seat in class, a smile on his face as his Hikari chatted excitedly. "Only three more days, Yami! We'll be graduating! Can you believe it?" The former Pharaoh smiled fondly at the smaller boy and ruffled his hair. "It hardly seems real." He replied. The gang made their way to where the two boys were, chattering excitedly about their upcoming graduation.

Atem let his mind trail from the conversation, silently musing. It had been two years since all of their adventures ceased. It seemed like ages since the Pharaoh had decided to stay in this time.

_Yami stared at the doorway before him, the images of his friends from his lifetime smiling at him. He was finally able to be home where he belonged. Before Atem could take another step towards his afterlife a painful sob broke through his mind. The Pharaoh turned his head and saw his Hikari sobbing; saw his friends crying for him. Atem paused and looked back at the doorway before he made his decision. He walked over to the smaller boy and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "I'm not going to leave you, aibou." Yugi sobbed in relief and clutched onto his Yami for dear life. _

_The gang, excluding Seto, surrounded the two in a group hug, crying in relief. Atem smiled as he held his aibou, whispering promises that he would always be there for him. _

"Hey, Atem, are ya in there?" Said male blinked at the hand being waved in front of his face, Joey's face mere inches away from his own. "Yeah, I'm here. I was just lost in my thoughts." A snort echoed through the room and Joey pulled away, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as he turned on the male who had made the noise.

"Do ya have ta be such an ass, Bakura?" The thief merely smirked and pushed past Joey. "I would watch your mouth if I were you, Wheeler. I may not have my Ring but I can still kick your ass." Joey went to protest but Tea interfered, pulling the angry teen away. "You could at least be nicer, Bakura." She said. Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not a nice person. Or have you all forgotten that?"

Ryou sighed and walked over to his Yami, throwing his arms around the older male. "Come on, Yami, don't be so mean. Please?" He pleaded, blinking his doe-like brown eyes at the pale thief. Bakura grunted. "I suppose I could always try." He muttered distastefully. Ryou beamed and nuzzled the thief before releasing him. "Thank you!" Bakura waved him off. "Sure. Now go and bug your boyfriend with your affections."

Ryou happily bounced away towards the Pharaoh, hugging him tightly. Atem returned the hug, laughing softly. "Why are you so sour today anyway, thief?" Bakura growled under his breath and glared at the Pharaoh. "Those bloody boys won't leave her alone!"

"Oh, love, no need to get jealous." All eyes turned to the new voice. Kisara stood in the doorway, her long white hair pulled into a ponytail. A shy smiled appeared onto her face and she blushed at the attention. "They need to learn that you're mine." Kisara walked over to her boyfriend and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I am not interested in anyone but you."

Bakura grumbled and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist possessively. "Good. Because you are all mine." Kisara laughed at his possessive attitude, leaning into his embrace. "All yours, love." The former Thief King nodded, kissing her white hair.

Joey and Tristan gagged at the couple, hardly believing that someone like Kisara, fragile and innocent, could like someone like Bakura, evil and cruel. But then again, they weren't even supposed to be alive any longer.

_The gang reluctantly released the Pharaoh from their hug, chattering excitedly about what they were going to do now that Atem had decided to stay. A dark chuckle stopped them all in their tracks, eyes glancing back at the portal. The Thief King stood before them with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed menacingly, his scar making him seem that more menacing. _

"_I had a feeling you'd stay in this world, Pharaoh." He purred darkly. "But I'm shocked you'd leave me in the afterlife." Atem glared back at the thief. "What do you want, Bakura?" The Thief King took a step towards everyone, grinning. "I want another chance at life as well, Pharaoh. I don't see why you should get this chance when I, myself, do not." _

_The Pharaoh stepped forward despite the protests of his friends. "Evil doesn't deserve another chance." He snapped. "But what about those who never even got to live, Pharaoh? You don't understand the pain I went through when my village was destroyed. I never lived because of your family." _

_Atem stood his ground, glaring at the thief. He didn't know what to say. "Or what about Kisara, hm?" The poor girl saved his life." He hissed, pointing at Kaiba. "You're the reason she was killed in the first place, Bakura!" Seto snapped, all eyes turning to him in shock. Seto Kaiba believed in all of this?_

_Bakura became silent for a long moment, the guilt evident in his eyes. Everyone stayed silent as well, watching the Thief King. "I know that, Kaiba." He finally replied in a whisper. "I—I never wanted to bring harm to her. She was so fragile—so beautiful. I didn't mean to…" he trailed off, the pain in his eyes._

"_I do not blame you, Bakura." A soft voice whispered. Everyone's eyes turned to gaze at the fair-haired girl who had just slipped through the doorway. Unlike Bakura, she looked like a ghost; her body almost transparent. "I blame no one for my death. It was my choice to protect Lord Seto." Kisara smiled over at the former high priest. _

_Bakura stared at Kisara, frowning. How could she not blame him? Atem interrupted the thief's thoughts at that moment. "I suppose I could grant the both of you a second chance at life. If the Gods accept my prayers, that is." _

Bakura shook his head and returned to the present, stroking his girlfriend's hair. The Gods had answered the Pharaoh's prayers and granted the two of them another chance at life. He was grateful for that but it didn't mean he was going to change his ways anytime soon.

Yugi was bouncing excitedly now as he spoke to his friends, his amethyst eyes bright, "Guys, I know what we're going to do after graduation now!" Everyone turned to the boy. "We're going to Egypt!"


End file.
